Ini Bukan Sebuah Ilusi
by haruchi24
Summary: Semua yang kulihat telah meninggal tiba-tiba tidak ada yang mengingatnya, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tiap aku mengatakan tentang ini pada siapapun, aku pasti dikira gila, kenapa? / TezuFuji /
1. Chapter 1

**Ini Bukan Sebuah Ilusi**

_**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

_**Ini Bukan Sebuah Ilusi © Haruchi24**_

_**Deja Vu © Vasca Vannisa **_

_**I don't get any royalty of this fanfiction, I just made this fanfiction.**_

**Summary**: Semua yang kulihat telah meninggal tiba-tiba tidak ada yang mengingatnya, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tiap aku mengatakan tentang ini pada siapapun, aku pasti dikira gila, kenapa? / TezuFuji

**Rating**: M (For death chara and mature content—Homosexual [HARD YAOI] )

**Genre**: Horror, Mystery, Romance (Well, karena Cuma ada 2 saya pilih Horror dan Mystery aja)

**Characters**: Tezuka Kunimitsu, dan Fuji Syuusuke

**WARNING**: OOC, Bahasa yang agak berat, miss-typo, istilah-istilah psikologi (yang saya pun baru mempelajarinya)

**A/n**: Halo! Akhirnya saya kembali ke fandom PoT! XD o, ya, kali ini saya ingin mencoba fic yang lumayan berat. Kali ini saya mencoba Horror yang dibumbui romance dan juga mystery, mungkin ini akan jadi SANGAT panjang. Saya terinspirasi dari novel berjudul "Deja Vu" dari Vasca Vannisa. Doakan ya, saya gak males buat ngupdatenya! :') akhir kata, selamat menikmati ^^ [disini dikisahkan Tezuka dan Fuji adalah pasangan gay yang baru saja menikah]

.

x-Ini Bukan Sebuah Ilusi-x

.

.

~Prologue

Setiap kehidupan pasti akan menemui ajal 'kan? Ya, itulah yang kupelajari sejak kecil. Tapi dari dulu aku penasaran, bagaimanakah alam baka itu? Katanya, alam baka adalah, alam yang menyeramkan untuknya yang tidak bertindak sesuai agama. Bagaimana denganku yang _gay_ ini? Ya, aku menderita homoseksual, menurutku itu adalah sebuah panggilan jiwa, aku ingin menikmati tubuh kekar seorang pria dan menjadi miliknya. Kini, aku sudah mendapatkannya—Tezuka Kunimitsu, temaku sejak SMP dulu. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya kekar, dan dia pintar juga kaya. Aku jamin, tidak mungkin ada wanita yang akan mengabaikan pria ini. Terakhir kali ia mengencani seorang wanita, kira-kira sudah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, saat umurku masih 20 tahun.

O, ya, sekarang aku dan dia sudah menikah. Kami tidak perlu takut lagi untuk bermesraan di depan umum dan dianggap _gay_ oleh orang-orang disana, toh pernikahan kami sah kok. Aku dan dia baru menikah—kira-kira baru sekitar 1 minggu.

Aku senang bersamanya, aku senang menjadi miliknya, dan aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bebas dengan keka—maksudku suami baruku ini. Kita bagai pasangan biasa yang menjalani hari-hari dengan penuh kesenangan. Tidur bersama, sarapan bersama, aku menciumnya saat hendak pergi kerja, dan hal romantis yang biasanya pasangan 'normal' lakukan.

Tapi terkadang—ingatan-ingatan masa laluku yang hilang sejak dulu muncul, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak enak. Ingatan apa yang selama ini terkubur begitu dalam sampai aku sulit untuk mengingatnya. Apakah ini sebuah tanda? Apakah sudah waktunya orang yang penuh dosa sepertiku untuk mati? Aku belum ingin mati—aku mencintai Tezuka.

.

_Dengan cinta aku berjanji padamu, sayang. _

_Aku akan terus hidup disisimu hingga ajal menjemput kita berdua_

_Aku tak ingin berpisah _

_Aku ingin membuat kenangan manis bersamamu—disini, _

—_di rumah baru kita, sayang. _

.

**Prologue end**

.

**A/n**: Ayo ayo dibaca dulu prologuenyaa~ ada yang kurang? Atau ini sebenarnya adalah spoiler bukan prologue? OAO. Well—tenang aja, Fuji gak bakal saya buat mati kok :p pokoknya kisahnya itu lepas dari prologue ini deh ._.v Reviewnya yaaa XD chapter satunya akan saya lanjutkan nanti~ gak bakal lama kok XD InsyaAllah beberapa hari lagi (kalau udah jadi saya update) （=´∇｀=）/


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini Bukan Sebuah Ilusi**

_**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

_**Deja Vu © Vasca Vannisa **_

_**Ini Bukan Sebuah Ilusi © Haruchi24**_

_**I don't get any royalty of this fanfiction, I just made this fanfiction.**_

**Summary**: Semua yang kulihat telah meninggal tiba-tiba tidak ada yang mengingatnya, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Tiap aku mengatakan tentang ini pada siapapun, aku pasti dikira gila, kenapa? / TezuFuji

**Rat****ed**: M (For death chara and mature content—Homosexual [HARD YAOI] )

**Genre**: Horror, Mystery, Romance

**Characters**: Tezuka Kunimitsu, dan Fuji Syusuke

**WARNING**: OOC, Bahasa yang agak berat, bahasa yang (mungkin) tanpa sensor, istilah-istilah psikologi (yang saya pun baru mempelajarinya) | di chapter ini, ada LEMON yang gak asem (◎_◎;) maafkan saya! ヾ(×× ) ﾂ *_mati_*

**A/n**: Nah ini dia chapter 1nya! :D semoga tidak mengecewakan ._.v | Kalimat-kalimat yang di _Italic _itu berarti mimpi yang dialami Fuji ya ヾ(*´

`)ﾉ

.

x-Chapter 1 -x

.

Seperti ingatan yang selalu ingin kukubur dan tak pernah mau kuingat, ingatan-ingatan tentang dimana aku diperkosa oleh pria bertubuh tinggi yang tuanya kalau tidak salah sekitar 35 tahun. Aku seperti pernah merasakannya. Ingatan-ingatan itu terus saja berputar dipikiranku, tiap kali aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, bukannya aku lupa malah semakin aku mengingat tentang hal itu.

"Sakit..." rintihku sambil memegang kepalaku yang rasanya sudah mau pecah.

Selalu, selalu seperti ini jika aku berusaha menghapus memori itu. Padahal itu apa? Bahkan mengenal lelaki itu saja tidak. Apakah aku ini sudah menjadi seorang _gay_ sejak dulu? Kalau iya, kenapa aku mau dipakai secara cuma-cuma oleh pria yang lebih tua dariku ini?

Semakin lama, sakitnya bukan semakin berkurang—semakin aku menolak ingatan itu semakin sakit kepalaku. Nyeri yang kurasakan di bagian tulang baji tidak tertolong rasanya.

Aku pun berusaha mengambil obat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Ya, aku memang sakit—sekitar 2 hari setelah menikah dengan pasangan _gay_ku, aku jadi sering begini, kepalaku merasakan pusing dan nyeri yang disertai ingatan-ingatan aneh, ditambah lagi kenikmatan seksualku berkurang, bagaimanapun juga aku harus melayani suamiku tiap hari 'kan? Aku melayani Tezuka setiap malam dan entah kenapa beberapa hari ini terasa sekali kalau ia tidak merasa puas denganku. Ah—ada apa sih denganku?!

.

_Aku tertidur—bukan, tepatnya pingsan. Sampai sekitar jam 15.30 aku baru terbangun. _

"_Dimana ini?" kataku bingung. "Ini bukan rumahku..." lanjutku. _

_Ya, tiba-tiba aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tahu itu dimana. Rasanya dulu aku pernah melihatnya—dulu sekali. _

_Pedesaan kumuh yang menjijikkan, rasanya tidak mungkin aku pernah kesini. _

_Rambutku yang tertata rapi pun rasanya tidak enak, bau matahari. Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidur disini ya? Memang dimana kasur empukku? _

_Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling daerah pedesaan itu, berharap tiba-tiba ada Tezuka dan dia memelukku dari belakang sambil membelaiku lembut._

"_Ouch..." _

_Seorang pria tua berumur sekitar 60an menabrakku tidak sengaja—atau disengajanya ya? Yang pasti kakek itu berhenti, dia memandangiku lekat-lekat. _

"_Ada apa, kakek?" tanyaku ramah tak lupa aku memberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya. _

"_Kau, harus berhati-hati nak. Ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan mempengaruhi hidupmu. Jangan sampai kau terbawa olehnya." katanya. Lalu, kakek itu melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun. _

"_Ne? Apa-apaan kakek itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Ya, aku tau tidak mungkin ada jawaban, tapi aku terus memikirkan perkataan kakek itu. _

_Tetap aku menyusuri pedesaan kumuh itu, sepi. Terlalu sepi bahkan untuk sebuah desa. Kenapa ya? _

_Sidik-menyelidik aku pun terhenti di sebuah bangunan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh, dari semua rumah disini hanya rumah itu saja yang menanam pepohonan hijau, rumah itu pun terlihat lebih bagus dan terawat daripada yang lainnya. _

_Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu. _

_TOK TOK TOK—ketukan pertama, aku tidak mendapat jawaban. _

_TOK TOK TOK—ketukan kedua, sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini ada angin pelan berhembus yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. _

_TOK TOK TOK—ketukan ketiga (mungkin terakhir kalinya?), sama seperti tadi aku tidak mendapatkan apapun selain angin. _

"_Tidak ada orang mungkin di rumah ini ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri._

_Aku mulai menjauh dari rumah itu—menyadari kalau tidak ada yang menjawab ketukanku. _

"_Nak, kau mau masuk?" tiba-tiba keluar seorang perempuan yang sudah lumayan tua—mungkin sekitar 55 tahun? _

"_I—iya, tapi kalau tidak diperbolehkan, saya akan segera pergi." jawabku ramah. _

"_Tapi, jika kau masuk. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi." _

"_Eh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku. _

_Dia tidak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah itu. Seketika, rumah itu pun menjadi sama seperti rumah yang lainnya. Kenapa bisa? _

"_Tunggu—ini mimpi 'kan?" tanyaku sendiri sambil mencubit pipiku agak keras. "—sakit." _

_Ini bukan mimpi ternyata, tapi aku yakin aku bermimpi—mana mungkin aku mengalami hal aneh macam ini?! _

"_Apa aku harus masuk ke dalam rumah itu?" tanyaku dalam hati. _

_Aku terus mempertimbangkan pertanyaanku dalam hati itu. _

_-.-.-_

"_Fuji—bagaimana? Kau menyukainya kan? Bagaimana kalau dibagian ini sedikit diberi sentuhan?" kata seorang pria yang umurnya lebih tua dariku. _

"_Aaahh~!" desahku. _

"_Fuji! Kau senang 'kan kalau tubuhmu dimainkan seperti ini?" kata orang itu ditambah seringai licik diakhirnya. _

_Sakit—hanya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Kenapa? _

.

"FUJI! FUJI KAU KENAPA?!" panggil seorang pria yang bertubuh tegap dan tampan dengan wajah _stoic_ khasnya.

Aku terbangun— "_Hanya mimpi...?_" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Kau mimpi apa Fuji? Kenapa kau mencekik lehermu sendiri tadi?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

Gerakanku terhenti, aku mulai berpikir kalau aku sudah gila—mungkinkah?

"A—aku, aku tadi hanya bermimpi buruk sedikit, Kunimitsu-kun..." jawabku sambil tersenyum—aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa Fuji?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kecil. "O, ya, Kunimitsu-kun jangan memanggilku Fuji ya! Panggil aku Syusuke!" kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang, dan merebahkanku kembali ke tempat tidur—dan kami melakukannya lagi.

Pertama, ciuman—ciuman yang panas tentunya.

"Mmmh~ seperti biasa bibir Syusuke lembut~!" kata Kunimitsu seolah puas melumat bibirku.

"Benarkah? Kunimitsu-kun? Kalau begini...?" kataku sambil melumat bibirnya lebih agresif.

"Kau seksi—Syusuke..."

Kedua, dia menindih tubuhku yang lebih kecil dan ramping darinya.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk—setidaknya saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatku masih tersadar dari mimpi-mimpi burukku itu.

Ketiga, dia mulai menciumi tubuhku liar.

"Nggh~ geli Kun—nimitsu~!" desahku.

Dia malah menciumiku lebih liar setiap aku mendesah.

Keempat, dia menelanjangi tubuhku dan mulai memainkan batang kemaluanku.

"Hei—gerakmu cepat sekali!" kataku.

"Tidak masalah 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada nakal.

Kelima, dia memasukkan batang kemaluannya ke dalam mulutku.

Nggh~ rasanya enak! Aku mengulum batang kemaluannya dengan penuh kenikmatan dan rasa senang.

"Mmnggh~ Syusuke~ kau he—ahn~ hebat!" kata Tezuka merasa puas.

Aku terus saja mengulum batang kemaluan Tezuka, semakin lama semakin cepat—sungguh rasanya enak, seperti menjilati permen yang panjang—tapi dengan rasa yang berbeda tentunya.

Aku melanjutkan 'aktivitas'ku di batang kemaluannya sampai sekitar—kurang lebih 6 menit, setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan 'cairan kenikmatan'nya di mulutku, aku pun menelan semua cairan yang ia keluarkan, rasanya enak, agak asam tapi terasa manis juga terkadang. Enak lho.

Dia melumat bibirku, seolah ingin mengambil sari-sari kenikmatannya yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutku.

"Mngghh~" desahku.

Dia memainkan batang kemaluanku dengan tangannya, dikocoknya batang kemaluanku, sambil masih sibuk menjilati tubuh bagian atasku.

Leher—salah satu tempat sensitifku, kurasa dia mengetahui dimana saja tempat-tempat sensitifku itu. Enak, bercampur geli, sebuah rasa kenikmatan yang membuatku melupakan dunia. Setiap kali Tezuka menyentuhku, rasanya enak, dan setiap kali Tezuka pergi—untuk keperluan pekerjaannya—ingatan-ingatan pelecehan seksual itu muncul.

.

"Syusuke, hari ini aku akan pergi dulu ya, ada tugas mendadak, aku mungkin tidak akan pulang hingga lima hari mendatang." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Hm? Tidak apa kok, Kunimitsu, lagipula jika itu pekerjaanmu dan kau kan tidak akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, tidak masalah kok." kataku tak ketinggalan diakhiri senyuman.

Dia mengecup keningku lembut, "Maaf ya..." katanya.

Aku memeluknya—erat sekali. Walaupun dibilang aku biasa saja, itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Aku pasti akan merindukannya.

Aku menciumnya, ciuman yang mesra, tidak liar, hanya sedikit agresif saja—ditambah dengan segelintir desahan-desahan yang terjadi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya..." kataku dengan nada manja. Tidak ingin berpisah tentunya.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

Sama seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya bukan? Aku bermanja padanya, dan dia malah menyukai perilaku manjaku ini. Manis.

Dia keluar—pergi untuk beberapa hari tentunya, dia akan kembali 'kan? Tentu saja 'kan?

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mengintipnya dari jendela kamarku. Rasa apa ini? gelisah—tidak biasanya aku seperti ini.

Daripada aku gelisah, lebih baik aku menelpon temanku saja, dia—Seiichi Yukimura, pasangan gay juga, dengan seorang pengusaha kaya, pria yang menjadi pasangannya tampan juga, tapi kurang perhatian menurutku—sebelum bertemu dengan Kunimitsu aku pernah tidur dengan pasangannya Seiichi itu, lumayan enak juga bersamanya.

"Halo, Seiichi?" tanyaku lewat telepon.

"_Ya? Ini siapa?_" tanyanya balik.

"Ini aku, Fuji. Kau masih ingat padaku 'kan?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi.

"_Fuji? Ah, tentu saja! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tezuka? Lancar?_"

"Lumayanlah, tapi aku sering ditinggal-tinggal olehnya, dan belakangan ini aku sering mimpi buruk."

"_Mimpi—apa?_"

"Seperti sebuah kenangan yang terlupakan menurutku, aku rasa ini Cuma mimpi, tapi ini terasa begitu nyata—seperti ini pernah ada dalam kehidupanku, sulit untuk mempercayainya memang, tapi kau harus percaya, Seiichi..." kataku dengan nada yang sedikit tertekan.

"_Iya-iya, memang kau mimpi yang seperti apa? Bisa ceritakan?_"

"Jangan diceritakan di telepon, lebih baik kita bertemu saja, mau?" tanyaku.

"_Baiklah, sekaligus mengobati rindu, hahaha!_" katanya. "_Mau bertemu kapan?_" lanjutnya.

"Besok bagaimana? Di cafe yang dulu sering kita datangi, sekaligus mengenang masa lalu." ucapku.

"_Baiklah, besok ya! Aku akan langsung datang kesana ya._" katanya singkat.

"Iya, sudah ya, sampai besok."

"_Iya, jaa nee Fuji~_"

Besok ya? Setidaknya aku bisa ceritakan masalah ini pada sahabatku sendiri, mungkin dia bisa percaya dan merasakan apa yang kurasakan, mungkin dia juga bisa tau apa yang kualami ini, dulu dia sempat mempelajari ilmu psikologi.

Setelah menelponnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Aku lelah—ya kuharap setelah tidur nanti aku bisa melupakan tentang apa yang kualami belakangan ini.

.

"_Ibu, ayah, aku rindu pada kalian!" kataku. _

_Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang ke rumah, setidaknya sudah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, mungkin mereka telah mendengar kabar ini, kabar dimana aku menikah dengan sesama jenis, mungkin kalau pulang ke rumah aku akan dicaci maki ibu. Tapi, hm, melihat ini—aku merasa lebih diterima daripada yang kubayangkan. _

"_Syusuke, ayo masuk sini!" ajak ibu ramah. _

_Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, dan masuk ke rumah yang telah lama aku tinggali. Rencananya aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke rumah ini, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa ya, aku kembali lagi kemari._

_..._

.

~_TBC_~

A/n: HALOO~ akhirnya bisa selesai~ tadinya ada lanjutannya, Cuma saya hapus aja biar sedikit penasaran dulu-ngapain sih Fuji di rumah orang tuanya itu-dan ada masalah apa antara Fuji dan keluarga sampai-sampai Fuji merasa gak diterima di rumahnya itu~ Tunggu updatenya yaa! Mungkin bakal lama karena Haru bakal fokus dulu ke pelajaran :") yang pasti ini bakal update kok!

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih telah membaca! Reviewnya ditunggu lho :') tapi jangan ada yang kasih flame ya ._. Salam, Haru.


End file.
